The invention relates to a drawer having subdivisions in the form of one or several separating members extending from one drawer wall to another, and slide members each having at least one arm projecting from the separating member being arranged on the separating member or members.
It is known to provide subdivisions or partitions in kitchen drawers as well as in drawers adapted for storing material, so that a number of separate containers or compartments are obtained.
The separating walls of such compartments may be displaceable within the drawer to obtain compartments of different size.